Hiei's Son
by Sarjhi
Summary: This is about Hiei's Son. Will change to R later.
1. Chapter One

HIEI'S SON  
  
HELLO ALL! I welcome you to my psychotic world of fanfiction. This fic is set right after the Urameshi team wins the Dark Tournament. They have not even left the island yet.  
  
Rating R for LEMONS  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own TWO characters. Maki and Shikito. Savvy?  
  
Pairings: Hiei/OC  
  
=Makai tongue=  
  
"Japanese"  
  
Well, I should probably get on with the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
=Damn fox, =Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
=I heard that Hiei,= Kurama replied. Hiei gave the kitsune one of his famous death glares. Kurama chuckled, knowing Hiei wasn't angry with him.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" a young demon screamed, looking terrified as several much larger demons advanced on him. He had bright red eyes and spiky black hair. In fact he was the spitting image of Hiei, except that he had black fox ears and a black fox tail. He couldn't have been more than three years old.  
  
"Come on kid. We won't hurt you.much." They snickered and advanced menacingly.  
  
"Leave the kid alone," Hiei growled, unsheathing his katana.  
  
"Why do you care what happens to the brat?" the leader asked.  
  
"Who says I care? I just don't like bastards that prey on children for their own sick reasons. Leave the child alone or you will die," Hiei snarled.  
  
"Hey man we should go. That's the guy on the Urameshi team. Hiei. We should stay away from him," one of the other demons said.  
  
"Fine, let's go," the leader said and they turned and walked away.  
  
Hiei walked over to the kid and crouched down to his height. The child looked at him without fear.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, sir. Will you help me find my mama?" the kid asked.  
  
"What's your mother's name, kid?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Her name's Maki," he answered. Hiei started at the familiar name.  
  
"And what's your name?" the Hi youkai (fire demon) asked.  
  
"I'm Shikito. What's your name?" the kid asked.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi. Let's go find your mother. What does she look like?" Hiei said.  
  
"She has black ears like mine and a black tail too. She's almost as tall as you, and she's really pretty! She's got blue eyes and she's wearing a silver kimono with a black dragon on it," Shikito said.  
  
"She is a kitsune?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hai," Shikito said.  
  
"Where is your father and why is he not protecting you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I dunno. I never seen him before. Mama called him a bastard, but I don't know what that means," Shikito said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. They walked around for awhile, every so often inquiring if someone had seen a black kitsune. Kurama was the one who finally spotted her. She looked frantic.  
  
"SHIKITO! SHIKITO! Where are you?" Maki yelled. She was a beautiful young kitsune, with long black hair, black fox ears, and a long silky tail. She wore a silver silk kimono with a black dragon emblazoned on the back. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. "SHIKITO!"  
  
"Mama! We been' lookin all over for you," Shikito said, running to his mother. She scooped him up and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Oh baby don't scare me like that ever again. I don't want to lose you," Maki said, holding him close.  
  
"Don't worry Mama. Mr. Hiei saved me from some bad men who tried to hurt me. He's good.  
  
"Hiei." Maki said looking up and staring at him.  
  
"Maki." Hiei whispered.  
  
Maki stomped up to him and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You BASTARD!" she yelled and hit him again.  
  
"Mama, why are you calling him that? He helped me," Shikito said.  
  
"Hiei, I should probably kill you right now, but for some reason I can't kill you in front of my son," Maki said.  
  
"Why do you want to kill him, Mama?" Shikito asked.  
  
"We should not talk here," Maki said.  
  
"We can go to the hotel," Hiei said, leading the way. Everybody followed him up to the room.  
  
"Mama, why do you want to kill Mr. Hiei?" Shikito asked again.  
  
"Because he left me when I needed him the most," Maki replied.  
  
"And when was that ma'am?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Perhaps you had best hear the entire story," Maki said. "I was with Hiei for awhile about four years ago. One day I was coming home from work and I had something to tell him, but he was gone. He left a note saying goodbye, and that's the last I saw of him until today."  
  
"What did you have to tell me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Maki asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei replied.  
  
"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you left without saying goodbye face to face," Maki sneered at him.  
  
"I had my reasons for leaving woman, now just tell me what you needed to say and get it over with," Hiei snarled. Maki glared at him and flipped him off. Shikito giggled at his mother.  
  
"Now, Mama, that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't do that to people," Shikito scolded.  
  
"He deserves it, baby. He's an asshole," Maki told her son while glaring at Hiei. He gave her his best death glare, but she didn't seem too worried about it.  
  
"Oh. What's an asshole, Mama?" he asked.  
  
"Someone who only thinks about themselves, and is irresponsible and selfish, and doesn't care if someone else is hurt by their words and actions," Maki explained.  
  
"Oh. Mr. Hiei isn't an asshole, Mama. He helped me find you and he stopped the bad demons from hurting me. He's nice," Shikito said. "You should tell him what you needed to tell him a long time ago."  
  
"Oh, I suppose," Maki replied, looking at Hiei, who was still watching her. "What I needed to tell you was that I was pregnant with your child. Shikito is your son." The whole team stared at her, then at Hiei, who looked stunned.  
  
"What?" he croaked. " I can't have heard you right."  
  
"Well you did hear me right. YOU HAVE A CHILD," Maki said. Hiei looked at Shikito in wonder. The others were all whispering about how Shikito looked exactly like Hiei.  
  
"Damn," Hiei murmured, still looking shocked. (A/N: Well you would be shocked too, if you found out that you had a kid for almost four years and you didn't know about it. Cut him some slack!)  
  
"Mr. Hiei, are you my daddy?" Shikito asked in that sweet little voice of his, his large crimson eyes looking at Hiei hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, baby, he's your daddy," Maki replied. Shikito climbed from Maki's lap and came over to Hiei and climbed in his lap. He yawned and curled up, resting his head on Hiei's chest. Hiei was smitten with the little kid right away, but he had no idea what to do. He looked at Maki pleadingly. She grinned and came over to him and positioned his arms around Shikito so he was holding him.  
  
"Aww," everyone else said. Hiei glared at them, a look that said that if he wasn't holding his son, they would be dead for that. Maki stifled a snicker and he glared at her as well, but the look was softer, almost as if he wasn't serious.  
  
"He's probably tired," Maki said softly as her son's eyes drooped.  
  
"You're warm, daddy," Shikito murmured, snuggling into Hiei more. Hiei blushed lightly.  
  
"The shrimp's blushing," Kuwabara guffawed.  
  
"Shut up, stupid. The kid's trying to sleep," Yusuke hissed. Hiei glared at them both.  
  
"He needs to go take a nap," Maki observed.  
  
"But, Mama- yawn-I'm not tired. I want to- yawn- stay here with daddy," Shikito protested.  
  
"Do as your mother says, Shikito," Hiei said softly. Shikito sighed.  
  
"Okay," he said, resigned. Maki picked him up and carried him into a bedroom and placed him on a bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
A/N: So how'd ya like my first chapter? I know it's kind of short, but I thought it to be a good place to stop for now. If you have any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Pwease? *Gives puppy dog eyes.* Oh, and Veovixa Veovix, you know who I am, but can you guess? Love ya sis. BWAHAHAHA. 


	2. Chapter Two

HIEI'S SON

HELLO ALL! I welcome you to my psychotic world of fanfiction. This fic is set right after the Urameshi team wins the Dark Tournament. They have not even left the island yet.

Rating R for LEMONS

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own TWO characters. Maki and Shikito. Savvy?

Pairings: Hiei/OC

=Makai tongue=

"Japanese"

Well, I should probably get on with the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter Two

After Shikito woke up from his nap, Hiei took a look at him with the Jagan. He had a lot of power, but wasn't trained to control them. He had some power to control wind, some to control ice, and a lot to control fire. (A/N: Wind is Maki's element.) Hiei turned to the mother of his son.

"Why isn't he trained to control any of his powers?" Hiei demanded.

"Because I can't teach him to control ice or fire, and I have been trying to teach him to control his wind power, but I am but a novice at it myself. My father had great wind powers, but my mother was human, as you know. I don't have great wind powers. It skipped a generation and Shikito has the great power my father does," Maki said.

"So why does your father not teach him?" Hiei asked.

"Because when I told him I was pregnant with your child, he said I wasn't ever to bring the child to him or Mother for help raising him. They've never even seen him. After he told me they wouldn't help, I ran away," Maki replied. Hiei growled at the thought of Maki's father. He clearly did not like the old man, and he made that clear years ago. Tonin disapproved of him and made that clear as well. Shana had liked him though, and she was the only human Hiei tolerated back then.

"Well, we have to ask him anyways. He's the only one who can teach Shikito," Hiei said.

"What about Jin?" Yusuke asked.

"I won't bother Jin with this. He has enough stuff to worry about without having to teach a child how to control wind powers," Hiei said.

"But he would help," Yusuke replied.

"Maybe," Maki said.

"I think that we should watch Shikito and Hiei-san and Maki-san should go get reacquainted," Yukina suggested. Hiei looked surprised, but Maki looked a little hopeful.

"Great idea Yukina!" Botan said, scooping Shikito up and tickling him. The young boy giggled delightedly.

"Very well," Hiei said. They walked out the door and headed downstairs. Once outside, they headed towards the woods. They were both remembering the long walks they had taken when they were together.

"Hiei, I miss you," Maki said, not looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"I miss being with you. I miss you holding me, especially at night, when Shikito isn't holding all of my attention. I miss having you around. I miss your laugh, your smile, your presence. I miss you watching me while I work in the garden. I miss training with you. But most of all I just miss your love. It's like there is a big hole inside of me that only you can fill, but you're not there to fill it. Every morning I wake up and hope for just a minute that it was all just a bad dream and that you're still there, but then I look beside me in the bed and you aren't there. Then I cry for awhile because I miss you so bad. I used to hope that maybe you would come home one day, but you never did, so I just kind of gave up hope on that," Maki whispered kind of tearfully. Hiei stopped and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I miss you too, koibito. I'll never leave you again. I thought I was doing the best thing for you by leaving," Hiei said.

"How could you leaving be the best thing for me?" Maki demanded, pulling away from him a little.

"Your father and I did not like each other and I knew you felt pressured to choose between us, and I didn't want you to have to do that anymore. Plus, you deserve better than me," Hiei said, looking away from her. She placed her hands on his face and turned his head back so his crimson eyes were looking at her again. There was so much pain in his eyes.

"What do you mean, I deserve better than you?" she asked softly.

"I'm the Forbidden Child. What use can I be to you? I'll only hurt you eventually, even when I don't mean to, like I did when I left you. I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy. Do you understand me?" he asked her.

"No," she replied bluntly. "I don't care what your people thought of you. I only know what I feel about you. I love you, no matter what. I want to be with you and your son wants to be with you. He asks about you all of the time, and when he sees me crying he always tells me that you'll come back someday. You won't hurt me again. I know you won't. You're not the Forbidden Child to me. You're just Hiei, and that's all I care about. Please say you'll stay with me," Maki said.

"Of course I'll stay. I love you too much to leave again," Hiei said, and leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. Maki started to cry.

"Why are you crying, love?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm just so happy that I'm not going to lose you again. It was hell when you left the first time," she replied, snuggling close to him and letting the tears run freely down her face. Hiei buried his face in her long hair and breathed in her unique scent of magnolias. He held her tightly to him and murmured soft love words to her.

"Come with me, Maki. I want to take you somewhere," Hiei said, and led her to the stream in the forest. It had a small waterfall. They sat down beside it and reveled in its beauty. Maki leaned close to him and smiled softly. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her gently, but firmly.

"How did I survive without you?" he asked, loving the feel of her in his arms.

"You've always been able to survive, Hiei," Maki answered.

"Life had no meaning after I left you. I won't make the same mistake again," Hiei said. Maki smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest.

"You're making it very hard to control myself," Hiei groaned.

"Control yourself how?" she asked innocently.

"Controlling myself to keep from throwing you down and fucking you senseless," Hiei replied. She smirked and reached down, trailing a hand lightly over the bulge in his trousers. He groaned and pressed closer to her. She pulled out of his arms and undid his pants, freeing his aching erection.

Leaning her head down, she breathed on him. He gasped at the warm air dancing over his throbbing sex and bit his lip. Gently, she pressed a closemouthed kiss on the tip of his cock. He bucked, trying to get inside her mouth. She opened for him, letting him thrust into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him. He moaned, his hands fisting in the grass. She sucked and slurped at him bringing throaty moans and gasps from his throat. Then she stopped. He gave her a pathetic look before she pulled the skirt of her kimono up and moved her underpants aside and sliding down onto him. She groaned at the feel of having him inside of her again, although Hiei looked ecstatic. She started moving slowly, but sped up when he grabbed her hips and ground into her. She climaxed and fell on top of him. Hiei came a nanosecond after her. He didn't pull out of her and she didn't move as Hiei swept her hair aside and leaned down toward her neck. Sinking his fangs into her tender flesh, he marked her as his.

A/N: How was that? I know I suck at lemons. Veovixa always tells me I spend too much time on foreplay and not enough on the actual act. Sigh Pwease review. Me much likes it. I already got one review, and I was SOOOOOOOO happy. Thanks, MUCH.

Sarjhi


End file.
